The present invention relates to a front axle assembly for a tractor or similar motor vehicle.
Though specific reference is made herein to a tractor, it is firmly understood that the following description also applies to any other motor vehicle which may be provided with a front axle assembly of the type dealt with in the present invention.
Axle assemblies are commonly known components in tractor manufacturing. Substantially, they comprise a front axle, and a connecting unit interposed between the front axle and the tractor frame. The connecting unit may be fitted to the frame at one end by means of a spherical joint, and at the other end by means of a suspension device located close to the front axle. One type of suspension device commonly used in the tractor industry is a PANHARD system.
Currently marketed axle assemblies, however, have several drawbacks. Foremost of these is the fact that they are normally supplied to the tractor manufacturing facility fully assembled, i.e. with the front axle unitary fitted to the connecting unit forming an extremely bulky, substantially T-shaped structure. This makes transport of the axle assembly as a whole difficult, especially on account of the length of the connecting unit between the front axle and the frame.
An inventive solution has therefore been devised to disconnect the front axle structurally from the connecting unit, to enable the front axle and the connecting unit to be manufactured separately, even at two remote manufacturing plants, and assembled later.
Moreover, the front axle and the connecting unit have different lubricating systems: whereas the front axle requires oil lubrication considering that it houses a differential and axle shafts, the connecting unit simply needs the normal greasing of the two universal joints of the propeller shaft, of the spherical joint on the suspension arm, and of the suspension device (eventually of the Panhard type). The axle assembly according to the present invention therefore enables separate manufacture, even at two remote manufacturing plants, of a perfectly oil-tight, oil-lubricated front axle, and a connecting unit which is greased after assembly. Moreover, the novel closing device for closing the axle casing to define the front axle not only ensures a perfect sealing of the front axle, but also enables an easy and effective connection to the front axle of one end of the propeller shaft and one end of the suspension arm.